disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton/Gallery
Images of King Triton from The Little Mermaid. Promotional tumblr_leffv81v4q1qcnm3co1_500.jpg|King Triton with Flounder, Sebastian and his 7 daughters king triton stage.jpg|Norm Lewis as King Triton in the stage play Aps2.gif 548936 10151509128056852 1509311034 n.png The-little-mermaid-king Trident.jpg Little-Mermaid-II_Ariel-Beg-2-Mov_3.jpg Little Mermaid II Ariel Beg 2 Mov 4.jpg Little-Mermaid-II-Ariel-Beg.jpg Returntothesea.jpg The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition Banner.jpg Ariel Redesign 6.png The-Little-Mermaid22.jpg King-Triton's-Concert-4.png Disney Princess Ariel's Story Illustraition 7.jpg King Triton Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Concept art prdceltriton.jpg|Production Cel for King Triton. Triton-Concept-245x300.png Tritons-Kingdom-Viz-Dev-Art.jpg King Triton Green.jpg King Triton Golden.jpg King Triton Short Beard.jpg|Alternate concept of Triton with a shorter beard Red-Haired King Triton.jpg|Alternate concept of Triton with red hair King Triton Curly Beard.jpg King Triton FuManChu.jpg|Alternate concept for Triton with a fu man-chu Screenshots Films The Little Mermaid little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-360.jpg KingTriton1.png KingTritonArielFlounder.png The Little Mermaid Triton.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-1431.jpg|King Triton facepalming little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg|"As long as you live under my ocean, you will obey my rules!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.png King_triton.jpg KingTritonMad.png|Ariel attempting to stop her father from destroying her collection Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg|Triton about to destroy Eric's statue little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg|King Triton realizes what he has done and leaves in shame little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg|"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8361.jpg|King Triton, having been informed of the situation by Sebastian, confronts Ursula little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8385.jpg|King Triton examines the scroll that Ariel signed little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg|Ursula tells King Triton she will consider letting Ariel go if he agrees to take her place little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8480.jpg|King Triton reluctantly gives in to Ursula's demands little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8510.jpg|Triton as a Polyp little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8937.jpg|With Ursula defeated, King Triton and all the other merpeople are back to normal little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg|King Triton, having had a change of heart about humans, and understanding Ariel's wishes, turns her into a human little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9199.jpg|King Triton bids farewell to Ariel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h57m30s196.png Thelittlemermaid2 761.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps com-8173.jpg Tlm2all.jpg Tlm2pic0001246.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-406.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 720.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-648.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7931.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7934.jpg MelodyandTriton.jpg The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning ariels034.jpg|A young King Triton with Queen Athena Littlemermaid 344.jpg|King Triton sitting atop his throne Tlm3pic000052.jpg Tlm3pic000054.jpg Tlm3pic0001107.jpg Tlm3pic0001109.jpg|Triton dancing with Athena Tlm3pic0001119.jpg Tlm3pic0001124.jpg Tlm3pic0001125.jpg|A heartwarming moment. little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps_com-382.jpg|Playing with his girls Ariel and Triton.jpg|King Triton and Young Ariel Tlm3pic000270.jpg Tlm3pic000886.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-5173.jpg Tlm3pic0001047.jpg Ariels078.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7873.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7880.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7887.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg Queen Athena's Music Box (4).jpg Television The Little Mermaid: The Series Stormy41.jpg|King Triton in The Little Mermaid (TV series) thingamajigger31.jpg thingamajigger35.jpg thingamajigger37.jpg thingamajigger40.jpg Thebeastwithin160.jpg Beached132.jpg Beached83.jpg Beached62.jpg Beached66.jpg Urchin127.jpg Urchin126.jpg Whale77.jpg Whale82.jpg Whale87.jpg Savethewhale23.jpg Savethewhale28.jpg Savethewhale32.jpg Savethewhale33.jpg Savethewhale167.jpg Savethewhale168.jpg Savethewhale178.jpg Resignedtoit64.jpg Resignedtoit63.jpg Resignedtoit62.jpg Resignedtoit60.jpg Resignedtoit28.jpg Resignedtoit24.jpg Resignedtoit22.jpg Resignedtoit20.jpg Resignedtoit19.jpg Resignedtoit18.jpg Resignedtoit16.jpg Thebeastwithin154.jpg Thebeastwithin152.jpg Thebeastwithin15.jpg Thebeastwithin5.jpg Landofthedinosaurs168.jpg Landofthedinosaurs150.jpg Landofthedinosaurs149.jpg Landofthedinosaurs111.jpg Landofthedinosaurs96.jpg Landofthedinosaurs95.jpg Landofthedinosaurs94.jpg Landofthedinosaurs93.jpg Landofthedinosaurs23.jpg Landofthedinosaurs20.jpg Calliopedreams72.jpg Beached72.jpg calliopedreams21.jpg calliopedreams22.jpg calliopedreams30.jpg calliopedreams31.jpg calliopedreams32.jpg calliopedreams33.jpg calliopedreams40.jpg calliopedreams44.jpg calliopedreams45.jpg calliopedreams47.jpg calliopedreams51.jpg calliopedreams52.jpg|Triton as a kid calliopedreams53.jpg calliopedreams55.jpg calliopedreams56.jpg calliopedreams57.jpg|Triton with his grandfather, Neptune. calliopedreams58.jpg calliopedreams59.jpg|"Good night, Grandpa Neptune." calliopedreams60.jpg calliopedreams61.jpg calliopedreams66.jpg calliopedreams68.jpg calliopedreams69.jpg calliopedreams70.jpg calliopedreams71.jpg|The calliope in ruins. calliopedreams101.jpg calliopedreams107.jpg calliopedreams119.jpg calliopedreams138.jpg calliopedreams144.jpg calliopedreams149.jpg calliopedreams169.jpg calliopedreams171.jpg|Defeating the Seaclops calliopedreams173.jpg calliopedreams174.jpg calliopedreams176.jpg calliopedreams177.jpg calliopedreams178.jpg calliopedreams180.jpg calliopedreams182.jpg calliopedreams183.jpg calliopedreams184.jpg Charmed51.jpg red44.jpg red46.jpg red49.jpg red51.jpg red55.jpg red56.jpg red57.jpg red58.jpg red59.jpg red60.jpg red61.jpg red68.jpg Red69.jpg Red70.jpg red71.jpg red77.jpg red78.jpg red80.jpg Red81.jpg red83.jpg|Triton gets turned into a child. red84.jpg red86.jpg red87.jpg red88.jpg red89.jpg red91.jpg red92.jpg red93.jpg red96.jpg red99.jpg red103.jpg red104.jpg red105.jpg red106.jpg red107.jpg red109.jpg red110.jpg red111.jpg red112.jpg red114.jpg red115.jpg red117.jpg red120.jpg red121.jpg red125.jpg red126.jpg red127.jpg red130.jpg red135.jpg red136.jpg red138.jpg red139.jpg red142.jpg Red141.jpg red146.jpg red147.jpg red148.jpg red149.jpg red150.jpg red151.jpg red154.jpg red157.jpg red159.jpg Islandoffear106.jpg againstthetide118.jpg againstthetide127.jpg againstthetide131.jpg againstthetide132.jpg UntitledlilmermTV adella4.jpg StormySeahorse153.jpg StormySeahorse152.jpg StormySeahorse151.jpg StormySeahorse91.jpg stormySeahorse93.jpg landofthedinosaurs169.jpg landofthedinosaurs62.jpg landofthedinosaurs47.jpg landofthedinosaurs31.jpg landofthedinosaurs32.jpg Landofthedinosaurs164.jpg resignedtoit170.jpg resignedtoit169.jpg resignedtoit167.jpg resignedtoit162.jpg resignedtoit155.jpg resignedtoit153.jpg resignedtoit128.jpg resignedtoit25.jpg beached69.jpg Giggles40.jpg House of Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22466898-472-351.png Houseofmouseapplaud2.jpg Donald wants to fly.png Chippers2.jpg Chippers 1.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 45) - Pete's House Of Villains1.jpg Miscellaneous TritoninPrincessandthefrog.jpg|King Triton in The Princess and the Frog sloc1022.jpg|''Genie'' as King Triton with Iago as'' Ariel'' 30794526_1.jpg Video games King_Triton_Disney_Magic_Kingdoms_Welcome_Screen.png|King Triton in Disney Magic Kingdoms ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Triton KH.png|Triton in Kingdom Hearts Triton polyp.jpg kh-atlantica-10.png kh-atlantica-13.png kh-atlantica-19.png kh-atlantica-25.png King Triton Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|King Triton's Kingdom Hearts χ Outfit Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzTriton.png|King Triton's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Triton.png|King Triton on the 2nd Ursula app icon. Disney parks and other live appearances 2287329876_ff8e35a558.jpg|King Triton as he appears in Disney on Ice 08 King Triton.jpg|King Triton's card for Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom IMG_2281.PNG|King Triton in the Spectromagic Parade Printed October25th.png|King Triton in Disneystrology book Kh ursula.jpg Scan0001 (2).jpg 76egr.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Ariel (2).jpg Little Mermaid 2 page3.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page2.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page1.jpg Merchandise and miscellaneous King Triton Close Up Pin.png King Triton Pin.jpg King Triton Pin 2.jpg King Triton Toy.jpg King Triton Figurine.jpg Mickey&plutodressedastriton&sebastian.jpg|Mickey & Pluto dressed as Sebastian & Triton Little mermaid figures.jpg Disney Princess The Little Mermaid Story Gift Set.jpg The Little Mermaid 2013 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg The Little Mermaid 2013 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg Arielbegin8.gif King Triton Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg The Little Mermaid Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Little Mermaid galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries